Son Cœur Bondissait
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Mais au beau milieu de sa chorégraphie, il avait de nouveau chuté. Il était demeuré allongé sur la glace, face contre terre, poings serrés. [...] Son cœur avait soudain été fait prisonnier d'une poigne glacée ; et s'il ne parvenait plus jamais à patiner comme avant ?" [YurixKenjirou]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Sayo Yamamoto.**

 **Son Cœur Bondissait**

La respiration de Kenjirou s'arrêta quand le corps de Yuri se colla au sien. Il sentait contre son dos le torse de l'autre patineur. Le blond avait une main posée sur celle du brun présente sur son aine et la seconde dans l'autre main du plus grand. Kenjirou, cramoisi, leva les yeux vers l'autre patineur ; Yuri avait les pommettes légèrement colorées et le regardait avec un sourire rassurant.

-Lève la jambe, je te tiens.

Le blond se crispa, incertain quant au résultat de la manœuvre, mais obéit. Lentement, il leva la jambe, grimaçant. Son poids reposait désormais sur le genou qu'il s'était blessé quelques mois auparavant, en s'entraînant. Non plus qu'il avait mal, mais il ne parvenait à se défaire de la peur qu'il se dérobe à lui. Il sentait son pied osciller sur la lame du patin.

 _-_ Tout va bien. Regarde droit devant toi, ordonna doucement le brun.

Une nouvelle fois, Kenjirou obtempéra. Mais il était de moins en moins stable. Ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement aux souvenirs que la difficulté présente ravivait. Lorsqu'il avait chuté, la première fois, il s'était relevé comme si de rien n'était, avant de retomber immédiatement, réalisant que son genou lui faisait particulièrement mal. Il avait pris peur ; trop de patineurs avaient vu leur carrière prendre fin à cause d'une blessure. Mais il ne s'était pas laissé abattre, reprenant le patinage au fur et à mesure que sa guérison avançait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit autorisé à retourner en compétition. Mais au beau milieu de sa chorégraphie, il avait de nouveau chuté. Il était demeuré allongé sur la glace, face contre terre, poings serrés. Il avait beau s'être dit qu'il fallait qu'il se relève, il en avait été incapable. Il n'avait pas eu la sensation de s'être blessé plus grièvement encore, mais son genou était douloureux et surtout… Son cœur avait soudain été fait prisonnier d'une poigne glacée ; et s'il ne parvenait plus jamais à patiner comme avant ? Ainsi, abandonnant, il s'était mis à pleurer.

-Fais une pause, dit alors Yuri.

Et lorsqu'il se fut remis sur ses deux jambes, le blond se sentit entraîné dans une carre arrière par son idole. Kenjirou ferma les yeux. Il n'avait besoin de rien faire ; juste d'apprécier de sentir les lames de ses patins glisser sur la glace. Le plus petit n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation avec le brun, mais alors qu'il déprimait en sortant de son rendez-vous chez le kiné, on l'avait hélé. Il avait levé les yeux et remarqué de Yuri l'attendait.

C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté leurs séances d'entraînements en tête-à-tête. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous à la patinoire bien avant l'ouverture et, patiemment, son idole tentait de lui redonner confiance en son corps, en ses patins, et en la glace. Cela durait depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant, et même si Kenjirou aimait ces moments privilégiés, il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas perdre son temps à l'autre patineur.

-Y-Yuri… Est-ce que… tu essayes juste de me remonter le moral, ou bien tu penses vraiment que je pourrai de nouveau concourir ? Osa-t-il finalement demander.

Un moment, il n'y eut que le bruit de leurs patins raclant le sol de la patinoire, puis le brun s'arrêta et il retourna le plus petit, collant leurs fronts.

-Tu n'es pas tombé parce que tu as eu mal, ou que ton genou a cédé ; tu es tombé parce que tu croyais que ça allait arriver. Donc oui, tu concourras encore, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, alors moi non plus.

Kenjirou écarquilla les yeux.

-Q-… Quoi ?

Yuri ne sembla réaliser l'ampleur de l'affirmation qu'après qu'il l'eut prononcée. Il eut l'air troublé mais se reprit, insistant ;

-Je ne retournerai pas sur la glace si je ne suis pas sûr de t'y retrouver.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blond qui se mit sur la pointe de ses patins, passant ses bras autour du cou de son idole tandis que le brun l'enlaçait.

-Merci…, souffla Kenjirou. Merci infiniment !

Son cœur bondissait dans sa cage thoracique ; il n'aurait jamais cru obtenir une telle attention, une telle proximité de la part de l'autre patineur. S'il n'y avait eu son avenir de mis en jeu, il se serait cru dans un rêve. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Un éclair de surprise les traversa tous deux puis, fermant les yeux, ils échangèrent un chaste baiser.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : C'est court, c'est niais, mais de temps en temps, ça fait du bien ! :)**


End file.
